big_brother_queens_1fandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother Queens 1 Wiki
Summary On September 6th, TotalDramaSurvivor announced the cast of Big Brother 1 Queens. Fifteen "Potential Queens" will compete in a regular version of Big Brother with one twist that could change the game. On Day 3, Jordan won the first Head of Household of the season. On Day 5, Nicole won the first Queen of Temple competition and decided to save herself and Elissa. Jordan was tasked to name 4 HouseGuests to be Have-Nots. She chose Janelle, Keesha, Neda and Nicole to be Have-Nots. On Day 7, Jordan nominated Janelle and Keesha for eviction, claiming Keesha was the target. On Day 9, Jordan, Janelle, Keesha, Jun, Nicole and Heather all got to compete in the first Veto competition. In the end, Janelle dominated the competition and won the Golden Power of Veto. Janelle decided to use the Veto on herself. Jordan was forced to pick a replacement nominee. She chose Heather. When Keesha went to go plea for her life, Nicole, Rachel and Elissa all made fun of her. This caused Janelle to get angry and instantly got on their bad sides. A sassy Nicole then decided to try and get everyone to vote out Keesha. By a vote of 9-3, Keesha was evicted due to her annoying several of the Potentials. In week 2, a new Potential Queen entered the Big Brother house of Queens! It was Victoria! Following that, Nicole won the initial HoH this week. However, due to a lot of controversy, Nicole ended up walking from the house. This leads to a new HoH competition and everything that has occurred that week so far was deleted as if Nicole was never HoH in the first place. Instead, Britney won the same Head of Household Nicole was supposed to win, with Keesha and Amber coming in 2nd and 3rd place. In the GoT competition, Janelle came up on top and won safety for herself and one other person. When Daniele originally won the competition before Nicole quit, she saved Janelle. Thinking Janelle would save her this time around, she was shocked when Aaryn was actually saved by Janelle. On Day 18, Britney made Amber, Heather, Jun and Victoria Have-Nots. At the nomination ceremony, Britney decided to target Jun and Victoria claiming that she hardly got a chance to get to know either of them. With an angry Victoria and Jun on the block, this PoV is more important than ever. On Day 20, Britney, Jun, Victoria, Aaryn, Jessica and Jordan all got to compete in the 2nd Veto competition of the season. At the end of the competition, Jun was determined the winner by far. When Jun uses the PoV on herself, Britney nominates Heather as the replacement nominee. A furious Heather yells at the house for their lack of making big moves. In the second eviction of the season, it was a close vote of 6-5, with the majority of the votes against Heather. Despite her attempt at staying, her fellow HouseGuests took a liking to Victoria more. After that, Neda was expelled due to repetitive breakage of the rules. Following Neda's expulsion, a new HoH had to be crowned. By a landslide, Elissa won the next HoH competition! Following that, it was Nicole who won her 2nd GoT competition. Due to Amber and Nicole becoming very close, Nicole saved Amber from being evicted this week. When Elissa was tasked with choosing 4 Have-Nots, Elissa chose Queens Voting history Have-Not Table